Wrinkles
by blackwhiteroses
Summary: Harry just loved it when his husband discovered a new wrinkle


Harry chuckled when Draco was standing in front of the mirror once again. He was so vain that he had to check himself every morning, and every evening for wrinkles. And he screamed and yelled at Harry every time he discovered a new one.

But Harry always got the other wizard to calm down before it would get really ugly. He would say that he adored his husband, and that he adored every new wrinkle, because it only meant that Draco had spent another day with him. And that Harry had learned to love Draco even more.

Yeah it was incredibly mushy, but if it got Draco to shut about the damn wrinkles, Harry would gladly be mushy every day. Especially when their usual make-up sex followed. And it was indeed true that make-up sex was the best. Because it was angry and desperate. And Harry could make Draco do wicked things with his tongue when the blond was in an apologetic mood.

And he loved Draco when he was annoyed when one of their three kids came disturbing them with something, and he somehow managed to stay a sweet parent, while coaxing them out of the room, without them even noticing that they were being put off.

Harry adored when Draco would wake him up in the middle of the night because he was scared the kids were going to be sick, or that Harry would go sick, and Draco needed the assurance. Draco was always awfully insecure at night, and needed to be held by Harry until he fell asleep. He was even so insecure that he had sneaked into the hospital room every night while Harry was there relaxing from giving birth to one of their three kids. The night nurse had forbidden Draco for entering the room, but he had sneaked in anyway. With the last one of the three, he had even sneaked the other children in with him, so that Harry woke up to a bed full of two toddlers and his husband.

Harry also adored that he was practically always the first one to awake, so he could watch his beautiful husband being so relaxed. Harry loved those moments, especially when all three of the kids would tumble with them in bed, without Draco waking up. That had changed unfortunately when the first two of them went off to Hogwarts. So now it was only their youngest that crawled into their bed every morning.

Harry loved his family when he would come home to find that Draco and the kids had made him dinner, and that happened quite a lot. But Harry would always playfully grumble that they had made a mess of the kitchen and they would have to clean it without magic. But Harry never meant it and washed the dishes together with his husband while conversing about their day.

Harry loved it that when they had to go away to some party or dinner, that Draco always would sneak into the shower with him, no matter how little time they had left. Draco just needed to be washed by Harry before he found himself fit to go to the party or the dinner. Even when Draco already had showered. And that always ended with Harry hauled up into the wall with Draco pounding into him, not that he minded of course.

Harry worshipped his husband for not being witty to Ron, because Harry knew that Ron didn't understand it half of the time and would pick a fight. And Harry hated it when the two of them fought, so Draco held his mouth shut for his husband. Although he still occasionally sneered at the red-head if said red-head made a stupid remark.

Harry cherished the nights that he and his husband were alone at home, he loved his children dearly but they were kind of a mood killer when they were sick, or loud, or needy, or… Harry just loved the nights alone with Draco. Because they would snuggle up, or make love, or went out to dinner, just the two of them. They never really had the time to date in the war, and they made up for it quite a lot when Molly, Narcissa or Hermione would baby-sit.

Harry loved it when Draco tried to scare his oldest daughters boyfriends away, with glaring at them the whole time they were around. Their daughter and Draco always fought about it after the boyfriend went home, and she always gave in when Draco said nobody was good enough for her.

Harry just loved his husband and his children, with all their little quirks and strange habits. He wouldn't want to change his family for all of the gold in the world, because finally, after seventeen years of abuse and war he had found his place. He had found the place he belonged, in the arms of his husband with their three children causing mayhem around them.

Oh, Harry just loved it when Draco would discover another wrinkle.


End file.
